


Surely

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Surely, anything is better than Elicia openly mourning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting off this.

Elicia always picks out the red dress. The dress is becoming too small, too short. It squeezes her waist, stretches tightly over her back and is beginning to hang above her knees. 

"You look wonderful, honey," Gracia counts stains on her skirt. A washing might completely shred it. "Do you need help with your shoes?" 

She hears a muffled reply as Elicia crawls under her bed. It means more stains on her dress, but at least she wants to be independent, right? 

Surely, this is better than her clinging, sobbing because she misses her daddy. 

Surely, anything is better than that.


End file.
